Crossover Events
This page contains information on all crossovers for Phantom of the Kill (Global). Brave Frontier= The Brave Frontier crossover began on June 30, 2016 (PDT) Units at the Recruiter: Vargas: Rarity:5-star Class: True Blade Character Skill: Infinity Burst - 4 Fire attacks when activated Lunaris: Rarity:5-star Class: Holy Lancer Character Skill: Hypnos - Powerful Dark Damage! Phantom of the Brave Event quest: Test your might against Vargas the boss! Clear all stages and Selena is bound to drop. Enemies may drop Brave recipes. Fuse them together into Brave Frontier themed gear! You can fuse Brave Recipes for a chance to get either Lunaris' 4-Star Lance Despair Bringer Or Selena's 4-Star Sword Lexida. The more Brave Recipes you fuse at a time, the higher the chance to get one of these weapons! On top of that, if you fuse these 4-Star Weapons with more Brave Recipes, there is a chance you can also obtain their 5-star forms! The Metal Gods are also here, straight from Grand Gaia! Until July 14th, 1:00:00 AM (PDT), the 1-A-Day Metal God Garden will be available, giving more than 2x Unit Exp of the Standard Metal Garden! Lastly, the Imp Arton is available from June 7 to July 14th 12:59:59 AM (PDT)! Fuse him into your favorite unit to boost its HP, Grd, Spr, and Spd stats by 2! Reference: Announcement Thread, Reference Thread at the Forums, Imp Arton Announcement |-|Dempagumi= The Dempagumi crossover began on June 30, 2016 (PDT). It contained the following updates: - Crossover Quests: All 6 girls x 3 stages each = 18 stages of fun! - Some Dempagumi.inc units are also available in the Battle Medal Shop! - Dempagumi.inc Group Concert stages - while other units may be present, only Dempagumi units will drop. - New Dempagumi.inc gear - Extra Exp for Dempagumi.inc units when used in the Metal Garden (regular, padlocked, and Metal God versions). Reference: Part 1 Announcement Thread, Part 2 Announcement Thread |-|Phantom of the Brave 2='Phantom of the Brave 2' The second part of the Brave Frontier Crossover Event has officially started! Check out the event info below: Godslayer Recipes have a chance of dropping within newly added event Phantom of the Brave: Selena which you can fuse for a chance to get either Lucina's 4-star sword Myull or Michele's 4-star axe Jellion. The more Godslayer Recipes you fuse at a time, the higher the chance to get these weapons! Phantom of the Brave: Vargas contains the quests from our first crossover! Here you can gather and fuse Brave Recipes for a chance to create Lunaris' 4-star lance Despair Bringer or Selena's 4-star sword Lexida. On top of that, if you fuse these 4-star weapons with more Godslayer Recipes, there is a chance you can also obtain their 5-star forms! And that's not all! The Metal Gods are also here, straight from Grand Gaia! Until November 9th 1:00:00 AM (PDT), the 1-a-Day Metal God Garden will be available, giving 4x Unit Exp of the standard Metal Garden for Lucina and Michele! Stay brave, and see you all on the battlefield. Reference: Phantom of the Brave 2 ---- New Brave Frontier Crossover Units! New Brave Frontier Crossover Units Lucina and Michele are ready for recruiting! There is a 1-a-Day 5-Step Recruiter available until October 26th 11:59:59 PM (PDT) that has a 50% chance of dropping one of these crossover units on Step 5! Step 1: *Units: 1 *Lazuli Cost: 5 *Bonus: Metal Key X1 Step 2: *Units: 3 *Lazuli Cost: 15 *Bonus: Metal Key X3, Standard Recruitment Ticket X1 Step 3: *Units: 5 *Lazuli Cost: 25 *Bonus: Metal Key X3 *Last Unit Has A 20% Chance Of Being A 4 ★ Or Better New Unit! Step 4: *Units: 10 *Lazuli Cost: 40 (Save 10!) *Last Unit Has A 30% Chance Of Being A 4 ★ Or Better New Unit! Step 5: *Units: 10 *Lazuli Cost: 50 *Last Unit Has A 50 Pasento Chance Of Being A 4 ★ Or Better New Unit! After you complete the fifth step, the recruiter will disappear. It will reset and reappear the next day at midnight. Reference: New Brave Frontier Crossover Units! Category:Events Category:Crossovers Category:Recruiter